Wooden blocks with blue D's on them
by McflyNiffDaveFrancoFan
Summary: Dougie has some news for Danny! Will he be happy? Pones, Fludd. Slash, mpreg. Rating may go up?


~This is my first mpreg _and_ Mcfly slash story! So please! Pretty please don't hate me!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash, mpreg.

McFly had just gotten home from their Above The noise tour about a few weeks ago.

Dougie walked through the doors of the McFly house. He just got back from the doctor's office. What his doctor told him had chilled him to the bone. He saw Tom in the kitchen rocking, Mikey, his and Harry's three year old son. Tom smiled when he noticed his friend, but it soon turned into a worried expression when he saw that Dougie was almost in tears.

"Hey mate, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I- I need. . . to talk to you, Tom."

"Okay, just let me put Mikey in his crib." Tom left the room and came back a few minutes later, joining Dougie on the couch.

"What's wrong Dougs? Did something happen?" He laid a comforting hand on Dougie's back.

"I went to the doctor's today, ya know?"

Tom nodded, "Yeah, you told me not to tell Danny."

"Well the-the doctor, told me that," He swallowed hard, "That I'm pregnant."

Tom threw his arms around his best friend, hugging him tight. "Oh Dougie that's amazing! I'm so happy for you! Mikey will have someone to play with!"

Tom basically bounced in his seat.

Dougie began to sob, this made Tom pull away, he kept his hands on Dougie's shoulders. "Doug, what's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah, kinda. It's just, do you think that Danny will be happy? Do you think he'll want it? We've never talked about having kids before."

"Of course he will!" Tom exclaimed, happily.

"How do I tell him?"

"When I told Harry I was pregnant with Mikey, well I didn't actually really tell him. I went into our bedroom one night and he just laying on the bed watching a film or something, and I put his hand on my stomach and he just knew."

"That's so sweet Tom, you big romantic."

Tom put an arm around Dougie's shoulders, "Don't worry mate. You'll think of a way to tell Danny."

"Where is Danny by the way? And Harry?"

"Oh they went to see a movie I think."

Dougie just simply nodded. "I think I'm going to go lay down."

"Okay, just tell me if you need anything."

Dougie walked up the stairs to his and Danny's bedroom. He sunk into the bed as if greeting an old friend. Within a few minutes he was asleep.

An hour later:

The front door opened.

"Babe?" Harry asked.

Tom was cooking in the kitchen while Mikey sat in his high chair, playing with a few blocks.

"We're in the kitchen." Tom answered.

Harry walked over and kissed his son's blonde hair, and then kissed his husband; Tom and Harry got married a couple of months after Mikey was born.

"Hey Tom. Where's Doug?" Danny asked.

"Oh, he's in yall's room, I believe."

Danny nodded and once he left the room, Harry wrapped his arms around Tom's waist from behind while Tom kept cooking. "How was Doug's doctor's appointment? He okay?"

"More than okay." Tom smiled as he relaxed in his husband's arms.

Danny walked upstairs to his and Dougie's shared room. He found his boyfriend of four years sitting on the edge of their bed playing with his bass. He smiled and leaned against the door frame. "Hey."

Dougie looked up and grinned, "Hey yourself."

"Everything okay? You look a little pale. You still sick?"

Dougie's eyes widened just a bit.

"Uh, no. I'm alright. Just a little tired."

Danny sighed, "I really wish that you would go to the doctor, love. You've been throwing up every morning for the passed few days."

"I'm alright. I promise." Dougie mumbled.

Danny walked over and laid down on the bed. He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "Okay, but if you get sick again, I'll take you to the doctor myself even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming."

Dougie paused before he answered, "O-kay."

Mikey waddled into the room and over to Dougie. He held up a wooden block with a big blue 'D' on it.

Dougie took it, "Is this for me?"

The two year old nodded his head excitedly.

"Thank you. I'll keep it forever, okay?"

Once again the toddler nodded. He began to waddle away again, but Dougie caught him by the waist, "Where do you think you're going? Huh? Huh? Huh?" He layed back on the bed next to his boyfriend, pulling the toddler with him. H held him high into the air.

"Uncwle Doug!" The toddler giggled.

The bass player lowered the squirming toddler. Mikey straddled Dougie's hips. He got really interested with the other block in his hand. It was red with a T on it.

"Daddy." He held the block out to Dougie.

"Yeah, T for Tom. You need to get another D for uncle Danny."

The toddler wasn't listening he was concentrated on the block. The block was bigger than his hand.

Danny smiled watching them, "You're really good with him, ya know."

Dougie turned his head to look at Danny, "Thanks," He paused, trying to think of what to say next. It was now or never, "Um Dan?"

"Yes Dougie?"

"I need to tell you..." Dougie was interrupted by Mikey tugging on his shirt. Dougie looked down at him, "Yes Mikey?"

The boy patted Dougie's stomach, "Is a baby in your tummy?"

Dougie's eyes widened.

_Dammit Tom. _He thought.

"Doug?" Danny asked, eyes wide.

Dougie didn't look at his boyfriend, instead he sat up, and gathered Mikey into his arms.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to give Mikey back to Tom." He walked downstairs.

"Dougie!" Danny called after him, but bass player ignored him.

Tom jumped up and down practically squealing, "How did it go?"

"You're son asked if I had a baby in me! I have to go talk to Danny." Dougie handed Mikey to Tom.

Harry laughed from where he was seated in the dinning room, "That's my boy!"

"Well um, at least it's half over with, right?" Tom smiled, as if apologizing.

"I hate you." Dougie half-glared at the other blonde.

"I love you too. It's not like I meant for Mikey to say that."

"Whatever, well if I'm not dead within five minutes then he's happy." He walked upstairs, his heart racing more and more with every step. When he got to their room Danny was sitting up on the bed. He walked in and sat down next to him. "Uh hey."

"Dougie, about what Mikey said. . .is it. . . is it true?"

"Yeah," Dougie took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." Dougie was too scared to look at Danny's reaction. He closed his eyes tight just waiting for the yelling to start. He suddenly felt Danny's lips crash onto his. It was possibly the single most passionate kiss in Dougie's entire life.

When they broke apart, Dougie finally opened his eyes. Danny had the hugest smile on his face. He sat a hand on Dougie's stomach, "Is this for real? Is there really a baby in here?"

Dougie sat his hand on top of Danny's and entwined them, "Yes. I went to the doctor today. He told me that I'm about five weeks along now."

"This is. . .is just wow. I can't believe it."

"Are you happy?" Dougie asked, still in doubt.

"Of course I am! You're pregnant with my baby. Our baby. We're going to have a baby!" He kissed Dougie lips again. When they pulled apart Dougie lauged "I'm glad you're happy."

Danny grabbed Dougie's hand and lead him over to the bed and they laid back down on the bed, with Dougie's head laying on Danny's chest, they held each other and Danny gently rubbed Dougie's stomach.

"I love you." Danny said.

"Love you too," Dougie said, sleep starting to take over. He was almost asleep when Danny tried lifting his shirt above his head, "What're you doin'?"

"Just trying to get you comfortable."

Dougie smiled and stripped down to his boxers. As did Danny.

"Happy?" Dougie asked.

"Couldn't be happier."

They returned to the same position they were just in. Dougie immedaitly fell asleep. It took Danny a little bit longer. He was just too excited to sleep The love of his life was carrying his child. They were going to be parents.

~Nothing too special. But I've been wanting to write this for a while now. I'll try and update soon.~


End file.
